Live Life to the Fullest
by Attila12
Summary: Arceus finds herself with a day off and starts pondering why her counterpart acts the way he does. The guardian of the gate to Hell should be depressed and satanic, shouldn't he?


This is my third fanfiction and it's mostly just to work on my writing technique so I'm sorry it it's not very good. I've always been a pretty big fan of Spiritshipping (Arceus X Giratina) so I decided to give it a shot. Well, I hope you like it!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon **although I wish with all my heart that I did ;)

For once, all is peaceful. My legendary creations are all getting along, even Cresselia and Darkrai due to the fact that they both caught colds from being up all night doing their legendary duties in the middle of winter. I should be happy to have some free time, but I'm actually kind of bored. My duties are to watch over my creations and to keep the world in balance.

Since all is well with both my creations and the world, I have nothing to do.

I sigh and lay down on the large, soft pillow that is my bed. I close my eyes and try to relax, it isn't everyday I get a day off and I deserve a little relaxation time.

Despite the fact that I am trying to relax, my head fills with thoughts my creations.

Most of them turned out just the way I planned they would. Sure, Raikou has a bigger ego than I intended and Palkia is a bit denser than I would have liked, but all in all they turned out pretty much the way I wanted.

Except for one.

One who didn't turn out at all as I had expected. One who confuses me to no end. One who goofs off and pranks, despite the fact that he is the last person on Earth who you would expect to act the way he does.

My counterpart, Giratina.

I try to shake these thoughts from my head. All thinking about HIM ever does is stress me out.

Despite my efforts, the thoughts continue.

He always seems to be goofing off. He tells jokes, he laughs a lot, he pulls stupid pranks, and he loves to party. It doesn't make sense. Shouldn't the guardian of the gate to Hell be all depressed and satanic?

On top of that, he is always annoying me. Calling me that stupid nickname he came up with for me, telling me to live a little, and giving me that stupid, cocky half-smile of his.

"Hey Arcy! Howya doin?"

Speak of the devil.

My emerald eyes snap open angrily and focus on the source of the voice and my stress.

Before me stands my counterpart, Giratina. The renegade dragon.

Dragon, HAH! He looks more like a rolly polly to me.

"What do you want?" I snap.

He gets that stupid, annoying, cocky half-smile and replies "Why Arcy, I'm hurt. Can't a fella just drop in for a visit without having a reason to?"

"Don't call me Arcy," I growl angrily.

"Aw, why not? It's a cute nickname. A cute nickname for a cute girl," he replies with a strange tone to his voice, a tone which is there more than half the time he is around me.

"Stop making fun of me!" I spit in anger. I am usually calm, but this annoying male has a way of getting under me skin. As my counterpart, he does not see me as a mother figure the way the others do. Therefore, he is not as easily intimidated by me.

"Arcy, I'm not making fun of you!" Giratina says, trying to defend himself. "Why would you think something like that?"

"Don't lie to me Giratina!" I say venomously.

"But I told you, I'm not lying!" he yells defensively.

"Then why do you have that strange tone to your voice?!"

"Huh?"

"Why are YOU confused?! YOU know why you act the way you do, I dont!" I yell, starting to become a bit hysterical.

"Huh?"

"Everything you do is confusing Giratina! EVERY DAMN THING! That tone in your voice, the way you bug me, the way you act ... EVERYTHING!"

I pause from my rant to catch my breath. I note angrily that Giratina didn't seem to be be affected much by it. In fact, that infuriating dragon wanna-be is grinning again!

"WHY ARE YOU SMILING!?" I scream in rage.

"You," he replies simply.

My eyes narrow and I cock my head to the side in confusion.

"If you wanted to know why I act the way I do so badly, you should have just asked," he says, laughing a bit.

My eyes narrow a bit more. Could it really be that easy?

"Okay then. Why do you act the way you do? Why are you always goofing off? Why do you always seem so happy despite what your legendary duty is?"

I am expecting some kind of joke as a response. Surprisingly, Giratina's face gets a bit more serious.

"Well, you see Arceus, as the guardian of the gate to Hell, I see a lot of dead guys who aren't ready to die. They say they never got a chance to really live their lives and want a second chance. They do not get a second chance though. Once you die, their are no second chances. You only get one shot at life and you should live it to the fullest."

I feel my mouth open up into a gape. How could words like that come from someone like him!

"But you can't die of old age as humans and normal pokemon do! Besides, aren't you the pokemon of death?" I point out.

"It doesn't matter that I can't die of old age, I can still die. And I may be the pokemon of death, but I am not dead. I am alive. I eat, I drink, I breathe, I feel, I lo... well, you get the picture. Point is, I am alive and I intend to enjoy my life. Arceus, life is a wonderful thing. A lot of the people who come to me don't really understand this until it is too late."

My eyes widen and my gape gets a little bigger. I am literally left speechless. I have never seen this side of him, the side that is wise.

I notice that he has that goofy half-smile on his face again. "As for why I always annoy you and that tone of my voice, look up the word 'flirting' on the Internet and you'll find your answers soon enough," he says.

A hot blush rises in my cheeks ans my eyes widen a bit more. I bet my jaw is practically touching the floor. He acts the way he does around me ... because he's FLIRTING with me!!

He grins. "I take it that your silence means it's MY turn to ask YOU a question," he says. "Why did you think I was making fun of you earlier?"

I snap out of it and manage to find my voice. He answered my questions, so I should do the polite thing and answer his. "Well, everything you say seems to be some kind of joke. You said I was cute, but I'm not cute so I thought..."

"Wow, hold on a second!" he interrupted. "What makes you think you aren't cute?"

My blush deepens a bit. "Um, well ... no one ever says anything positive about my looks. I rarely hear anything about them except for an occasional remark about being ugly. Most people just think about my power."

I feel the beginnings of tears forming behing my eyes. I can't help it, I get a bit emotional when I talk about myself. This has caused me to hate having to do so.

'Don't let hims see you cry' I tell myself. Tears show weakness and I cannot allow my creations, especially my counterpart, to see even the smallest bit of weakness in me. After all, I am their leader.

Despite my efforts, the tears rise to the surface of my eyes. I close them, trying to hold the tears back.

Suddenly, I feel something big, yet gentle and warm touch my shoulder. I hesitantly open my eyes, letting a single tear escape each emerald eye. I look to where the feeling is coming from and find myself staring into Giratina's beady, blood-red, yet somehow caring eyes.

My fave heats up again and my heartbeat becomes rapid.

"Arceus, you are strong, smart, graceful, determined, and beautiful. Don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise and don't even think about changing for anyone but yourself. I love you just the way you are," he whispers to me.

Time seems to stand still. Did he just say what I think he said?

A small, shy smile decorates my face as a realization comes to me. I close my eyes and blush a bit.

"And I love you the way you are, Giratina," I whisper back, gently nuzzling his face with my own.

After a moment, he lifts his head and smiles. "You know what would be really fun? Scaring the crap out of a bunch of Puruglies. Are you interested?"

I remember what Giratina said earlier about fun and living life to the fullest. Maybe I should give fun a try.

I grin. "Sure! I hate those things! I must have been on something when I thought them up!"

Giratina laughs that contagious, hearty laugh of his. "If you were, I wish I could have been there!"

We laugh together for a moment before I get a fun idea of my own.

"Hey! Maybe after we scare the Puruglies, we could give a bunch of Jynx chapped lips!" I suggest excitedly. I hate Jynx just as much as I hate Purugly.

His grin gets wider. "I like the way you think Arcy!"

For once, I don't mind the nickname.

We smile mischievously and set out on our day of fun.

And I have a feeling that I'm going to enjoy it.


End file.
